The Hanyou and the Queen
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While running for his life from demons, InuYasha meets a young girl with horns who can use claws that come from her back. While at first she is hostile, the two soon form a strong bond. But fate will tear them apart as a powerful Hanyou wants to use Kaede's power for himself. But where will fate lead them? InuYasha & Lucy/Kaede, Minor InuKik, Platonic relationships, Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**My first Elfen Lied/InuYasha fanfic**

 **I feel like Kaede and InuYasha are very similar. Both are rejected and outcasted from society and unable to fit in. The differences being Kaede never knew her family. While InuYasha knew his but had different relations with them.**

 **The two would be really good friends and share a strong bond with each other**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

InuYasha raced through the clearing, his amber eyes wide with fear and his heart racing in his chest. His breath heavy in the night air, his mouth tasting like metal as his body began to remind him of how worn out he actually was. He had to get away, if he didn't they would kill him where he stood. He had to survive no matter what.

Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to get away, to fight and survive. He would not let himself get caught so they would have their fun. He had a right to be here the same as them. So why did they treat him like a joke and a plaything for their amusement? He'd love to punch their stupid faces in but he couldn't.

Just when he thought he would be able to settle for the night without any problems, some rogue demons had caught onto his scent. Their eyes gleaming with wicked intent as they stared him down like a fish. They weren't doing this because they were hungry, they were doing this for sport. Because he was a half demon, because he was weaker than them. That was why they did it.

They knew given his age and lack of experience, he would be no match for them. He would never be able to beat them as this level and they knew it. So, they took advantage of him while he was still young. Loving to push him around until he was battered and bruised, a sniveling whimpering mess they could poke fun at.

He knew this and he hated it. If he was big like his older brother Sesshoumaru, they wouldn't dare do such a thing. But because he was still a kid they had more fun with him while they still could. He could hear their growls and taunts, reminding him of how much closer he was getting. Because he hadn't been able to find food in a couple of days, he was weaker than normal.

His stomach gurgled loudly reminding him of this fact, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and put the more pressing issues at hand. Trying to get away from the danger he was currently facing. It was a good thing he learned to climb, it helped him get to hiding places they couldn't see or reach. Giving him the advantage of stealth.

There had been heavy rain these past few days, so there had been a lot of landslides in many areas including this one. Because of this, food was hard to come across and water had overflowed in many areas. Even the human were having to recover from such heavy rainfall with their crops and village repairs.

He was alone, scared and hungry. Only having to rely on himself to get by, which was harder due to his lack of experience. He didn't want to die, he didn't understand why they chased him. He was part demon too, so why were they so mean to him? What made him so different from them? Because he was part human?

Suddenly he caught his foot on a rock causing him to whimper in pain. He then stumbled head first into the dirt and fell on his face. Curling up in a ball with fear and slight pain. He could hear them growing closer, their growls getting louder. They were coming for him and there was nothing he could do about it. Not even his claws would do anything as they weren't sharp enough yet.

This was it, he was going to die. It would be painful and nobody would come to save him, leaving him alone as his screams echoed the air. It was all over for him now, he was so small compared to them. He wasn't strong enough to take them down yet, but one day he would be. I mean, if he lived that long, which he doubted.

Then he would teach them all a lesson for being so mean to him for so long. For making fun of him and calling him a half breed, he would call them all sorts of names then. He would show them who was weak and what it was like to be pushed around. See how they liked being in his place and being so afraid of being hunted down.

Then they wouldn't pick on him like this anymore, then they would leave him alone. But until then he would have to keep training until he became strong enough to fight back. Suddenly there was a loud scream from the demons, one of pure pain. Then the scent of blood filled the air, thick and heavy like smoke. Then there was a loud crash as something hit the floor.

The wind blowing through the leaves, a chilling silence now filling the area. You could hear a twig drop from a tree at this silence. Confusion filling him as he waited for an attack that never came. They couldn't have fallen, they wouldn't just give up, so what on earth had happened? He was so confused right now.

InuYasha slowly opened his eyes, hesitantly uncurling himself from his protective ball. His foot stung but at least it was only a minor scrape which would heal pretty quickly. He had to deal with owies on his own now that his mother was gone. At least he knew how to make medicine like she had taught him, but he would have to find ingredients.

As he turned and looked behind him, his eyes widened in shock. Almost gipping from the sight. There were the demon's carcasses, still warm but un-moving. Their eyes dead and empty, reflective like glass. They had been torn down like ants in one attack. His brother would be capable of such an attack, but he would never protect him. He hated him with a passion seeing him as a filthy half breed.

Tainting the family line, completely rejecting him and wanting nothing to do with him. The only time he attacked other demons was should they disrespect him or step foot on his territory. But who else could have used such a powerful attack, he had never seen another demon with such power. He knew he had a power inside of him too, but he wasn't strong enough to use it yet.

He then got to his feet nervously and approached, staring into the dead eyes of the beasts which had been previously chasing him. Glad, they were dead but confused as to what had killed them. It had been a quick death indeed as there had been no prolonged screams and no sounds of an ongoing battle.

Whatever had attacked them had spared no mercy, being as sadistic as possible. Their heads were decapitated from their bodies, but no other wounds could be seen on them. But what the hell could have killed them, no demon would ever take his side after all. He was just a filthy half breed in their eyes after all.

"Are you hurt?" a female voice then asked from the shadows, their voice filled with concern. He had been curled up before, making her wonder if they had inflicted him with wounds while chasing him. I mean he had been crying which was often out of fear or pain, so she wondered if it was both. He had seemed very upset.

They had been chasing him for some time, he had looked exhausted meaning they had been doing so for fun. The poor boy must have been exhausted and starving by this point. But he was safe now. They would do him no harm now and they had gotten what they deserved for picking on someone so defenseless.

InuYasha stiffened at the sound of the voice. It was a girl's voice that much he knew, but they could be a demon. But then why would they help him if they were? He didn't know what to think. His head was a mess and he was still very shaken from earlier. Wiping the tears from his eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

He knew from experience not to trust others as they would only desire to harm him. He may have been weak against stronger demons, but he was by no means harmless. He knew basic protective abilities at least. But he would still stand his ground and fight, he would never let them push him around without fighting back.

There then came a heavy sigh from the shadows of the trees. It seems he was not willing to answer her as he was still in shock. So, she would have to show herself to him. Though she was hesitant to do so. Every time someone saw her they always poked fun at her or chased her away, isolating her further from society.

InuYasha's eyes widened as a girl around his own age appeared from the trees. She had chest length magenta coloured hair and blood red eyes. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless robe that reached above her knee with a red obi around her waist. On the kimono were a pattern of small white flowers.

There was a strong scent about her, not just the scent of blood but something else. She wasn't human that was for sure. But she didn't carry the usual scent of a demon, not like the ones chasing him or Sesshoumaru. From what he could see there was something coming out from behind her. They were shiny and pale, but see-through in appearance. They looked like claws or arms, but why did she have those?

He had never seen a demon with this kind of power or attack, making him wonder just what type of creature she was. He didn't know much about the demon world after all, his mother had never told him. From what he knew demons were supposed to be scary and ugly looking creatures. It was very rare that demons looked as pretty as her, or like his brother for that matter.

He blushed shyly as he had never met a girl before, he was used to watching humans from afar. For all he had thought them pretty, he knew they would be scared of him. So he had simply admired from afar and run away if he sensed he may get caught by them. Making every girl he had crushed on unrequited.

The girl frowned at his silence and sighed heavily, he certainly was a quiet one. "Are you ok?" she asked bluntly. Her expression cold and emotionless, her eyes dead. An air of hostility radiating from her. Just looking at her made InuYasha shiver, but he could sense she meant him no harm. He didn't feel threatened by her.

InuYasha was in utter shock, he was used to being bullied by other demons and fending for himself. This was the first time in his life anyone had ever looked out for him before. Let alone by a girl of all things, but he was none the less grateful. Usually they were scared of him and ran away whenever they saw him. Calling him a monster and treating him as if he was some form of freak.

To have someone look out for him and protect him felt nice. Even if they were a complete stranger, they had done him a huge kindness. And for that he was very grateful to her indeed. Eventually he saw her impatient look and decided to not keep her waiting. His mother had always taught him to be polite towards other people after all. Even if they weren't always nice back.

"Y… Yeah" he replied shyly. His foot hurt a little from the fall earlier and he was tired from running. But if he found somewhere safe to hide he could rest and maybe find some food to eat. Berries sounded good or maybe he could catch some fish, they were always tasty. Though if he wanted to eat meat he often had to steal it from people.

The girl softened slightly showing relief. She was glad to know he was ok, though strange she felt she could relate to him. Nice to have someone who knew what it was like to be bullied too. She wondered why she had never seen him around before, he wasn't like human children. So surely, they would never want to play with him, but what about his home. Could it be he was an orphan like her too?

It was then that the silver haired hanyou chose to break the silence and learn about his saviour. However, the topic of conversation could not be any more awkward as an ice breaker. InuYasha then raised his hand and pointed to her "Are you a half breed too?" he asked curiously. His mama had said his ears were proof of his demon blood, so did her horns mean that too?

He knew all demons were different, so he had no idea how being a half breed worked. How babies turned out when they were born or what their traits were. So, he could only guess for now. She certainly wasn't an ogre as they were supposed to be ugly, I mean all the ones he had seen in the past were.

Kaede blinked in confusion, what did he mean half breed? Was that some form of insult? Or what he was perhaps? That would explain why the demons had been so mean to him. She had heard that a half breed was born when a human female mated with a male demon. Or when a male human impregnated a female demon with his human seed. Either way the end result was the same.

A hanyou child was born from these two people that had mated with one another. That child was born to never be accepted by either side, never being able to fit into human society or demon culture. It was a cruel fate that was unwillingly placed on these children, a lonely one too. To never be understood by anyone but their own kind.

InuYasha then pointed to his head where his ears were "Your horns, are they because you're like me?" he asked curiously. If so, that made him feel like he was less alone now. He had never met another hanyou before. Though his mother had told him about them in stories, he had never met another Hanyou before.

There was a long silence between the two, Kaede usually would have been mad. But she saw the innocent look on the boy's face. He meant no harm and was simply curious. Kaede then smiled sadly and shook her head "No I'm not like you. I'm something much worse" she replied. She was the creature of nightmares, a plague against humanity.

Her own birth mother had abandoned her and she knew nothing of her father. All she knew was neither of them wanted her and left her to fend for herself in the world. Showing they never wanted her to begin with. She was an unwanted child and most likely unplanned, rather than raise her themselves they had abandoned her.

She then retracted her vectors into her body. She no longer needed them anyway, the danger was gone and they were safe now. The only reason she was born with these was a defense mechanism, but being the queen she could also infect other humans with her genes. But she could now leave and he would be safe, none the wiser.

Meanwhile InuYasha simply stared at her in awe. While he couldn't fight those bigger demons, she had giant claws to kill them. He wondered if she could teach him how to fight. Then he wouldn't get picked on and he could start to become stronger as a demon, then his brother wouldn't be so mean to him anymore.

Kaede then gazed up at him silently, a gentle night breeze blowing her hair softly. He wasn't like anyone she had ever met before, she could sense a kindness about him. She wished she had someone like him back at the orphanage. "What's your name?" she asked curiously. She would have called him "Dog boy" or "Silver head" but she felt that would have been unkind. No better than her own tormentors who met their end.

InuYasha blinked then blushed shyly and fiddled with his fingers. He wasn't really used to talking to people like this. They would usually chase him away by now. Not even his own brother spoke to him unless it was to taunt him. Though he did call him by his name, more often than not it was mostly insults instead of kind words.

"I… InuYasha" he replied shyly. His mother had told him it meant half dog, like his Hanyou nature. She had told him that his father had chosen that name for him before he died. Which to an extent made him proud to carry such a name. If his demon father had chosen the name for him, then it had to be a great name.

Kaede blinked, his name meant half dog? So that was what he was, she had never met a demon like him before. From what she had learned dog demons were the strongest of all. They carried the ability to shape shift amongst many other abilities. Though rare, they owned a great deal of land around these parts. Labelled as lords and ladies due to their aristocratic status and pure blood.

They were able to command lesser demons as well as wage many wars on humans and demons alike. Causing them to bend to their will and respect them, knowing how powerful they were. Killing their prey easily and taking down opponents like bugs, unfazed by any other opponent now matter how intimidating they may be.

He didn't seem anything like them, he was kind and polite. Nothing like the cold natured killers she had heard them to be. It must have been the human in him that made him that way. "My name is Kaede" she replied calmly. It meant Maple as in the leaf. She didn't know why she had been named that or which parent had chosen it. It was simply the name she came with at the orphanage.

But they never called her by that name just "Freak" or "Horns". She had never once been called her real name by another human being before. Thus, she had never bothered telling anyone it as she didn't trust them enough. Why tell someone who she was if they never cared about her or accepted her as one of them.

InuYasha blushed upon hearing it, Kaede. That meant maple leaf didn't it, what a pretty name. It sounded much nice than his name. At least she was named after something that people liked. "Kaede sounds pretty" he replied shyly. She was a strange girl but she had a nice name. But she couldn't be a mean person if she had saved his life, right?

That meant she had to be a good person. Did that mean she wanted to be friends with him now? He had never had a friend before but he had always wanted one, that way he didn't have to play on his own anymore. At least he would have company now instead of being alone all the time. That made him very happy indeed.

Kaede felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment, what shit was he speaking? Did he just call her pretty? This boy was really strange even if he was really nice to her. She couldn't seem to find any words to say. She had never been rendered speechless by anyone before, the fact she couldn't speak only annoyed her further.

She then huffed shyly and turned away from him "Your weird" she replied stubbornly. Since when was having horns pretty? She then headed back into the forest to hide before any other demons smelled the blood. The last thing she wanted was to get into an unnecessary fight with an enemy she couldn't face. She had been through enough trouble tonight by saving this little mutt boy.

While she had a power humans would never be able to understand, she was still human. Both her parents had been human, but her mother was a carrier of whatever her genes were. She was what humans called a mutant, not some other worldly demonic creature like he was. That was the biggest difference between them.

But like him she would never be accepted into society. Both outcasts in a world that hated and feared them because they were different. Something normal people would never understand thus they feared them. But that was the only thing they had in common, aside from that they were strangers. No other ties bonding them together.

Now that the danger was gone he could look after himself just fine. I mean she had learned to get by on her own, what was stopping him from doing so. He just needed to learn how, it was how she had managed. I mean, its not like she had any other choice otherwise she would have been killed or died from starvation.

InuYasha blinked and then realized she was leaving. But why was she leaving him behind after saving him. Weren't they friends now? I mean they knew each other's names. He quickly hurried after her, not wanting to be left behind in case more demons came. Besides, he liked this girl and her name was pretty, she was pretty too. "Wait up Kaede!" he cried anxiously.

Wasn't she afraid of being alone? Didn't she ever get scared? He often got scared of thunder when it was heavy rain, if he smelled something he knew was dangerous he got scared. The world was a really big place and he was all alone in it. But so was she, so that meant to she had to be scared of something right?

If they stuck together they would be able to have someone to talk to when they got scared. They would be able to protect each other from danger and their chances of survival would be higher. His mother had always taught him that he should always be careful because there were people and creatures out there that may do him harm.

Besides, he had never had someone to speak to before, now he had someone to play with. He could think of all kinds of fun things they could do together. So why was she in a hurry to leave? He could smell no demon on her and she seemed nice. Plus, he wanted to know more about her and those claws she had used before.

Kaede clicked her teeth, first she had saved him and now he was following her around. She had no idea what he found so interesting about her, even if he wasn't being mean. It must have been the dog blood in him, getting attached to her immediately. But she had no interest in making friends or keeping a pet.

"Go away" she replied sharply. She wasn't in the mood for games or babysitting. Why didn't he find a hole to dig or a stick to chase instead of bothering her? People were annoying anyway. She liked being alone, it was familiar. Nobody bothered her and she only had to rely on herself. The way it should be, not being stuck with people who would only hurt her.

It was how she had survived so long, gut instinct. Hell, by believing the world was pure and people would be nice, that was what got her puppy killed and showed how that girl had never been her friend. She had let her guard down and in the end it had only caused her more pain that she needed, she would never put herself through that again.

This boy may have seemed nice, but he would only cause her problems. He knew nothing of what the world truly was yet, still innocent. Making her remember how she used to be. Back when she had tolerated the abuse and simply knew those boys had been dicks. Then they did the unthinkable, showing how cruel and cold people could really be. Making her see the truth.

InuYasha continued to follow her eagerly, his ears twitching excitedly and his eyes wide. She was really strong, so maybe she could teach him how to fight demons too. Then he wouldn't be pushed around anymore. He wanted to become stronger, he wanted to learn how to fight. So maybe she could help him. Then they would be able to fight together. So why was she acting like she hated him?


	2. C2: Acceptance

**After a very long haitus (I know I apologize for that) I have finally decided to update this story. Sorry, I never expected it to be so popular is all**

 **I hope you like it but I do not know when I will be updating again**

 **also the song the two sing together is "twinkle little star" I just looked up the Japanese translation**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Kaede sighed as she splashed her face with the cool water from a stream. Being able to clean up and wash the scent of blood from her body was a good feeling. Getting rid of the scent of death that seemed to follow her everywhere. She wondered if all her life would ever be was a relapse of death and loneliness. Surely there had to be more to life than just being born to kill. She knew her own parents had given her up because of her diclonius nature, but surely there was someone out there who would love her.

Someone who loved her as much as that puppy had, someone who would loyally stand by her side and think the world of her. Though people called her a monster so much he was starting to believe that was all she was. An unlovable creature who belonged in darkness and could only bring death to others. So it was best to be alone in the world so she could no longer hurt anyone. To just live out her life in peace.

She only brought others pain and humans feared her, seeing her as a freak. Why did she ever believe she could be loved by anyone? Why live with false and deny the inevitable truth that she would always be alone? Suddenly she heard a snap of branches behind her and stiffened, summoning out her vectors in defense. She was more than used to being hunted by larger demons as food, but like hell she was going to let that happen. She would keep fighting to live.

She had spent enough of her life being pushed around and spoken down to, now she was going to show what she was made of. Then she would see if anyone would be ballsy enough to make fun of her again. Maybe if she made them cry or made them suffer they could understand her feelings for once. How hard it was to live in a world that hated you so much. "Come out, I know your there!" she snapped fiercely. She wasn't weak like she was before, he wasn't going to let anyone push her around. She didn't like killing, but humans had pushed her into becoming a monster. It was their fault.

There was a rustling of leaves before InuYasha poked his head out of the brushes with a guilty look. He hadn't meant to scare her, but he felt safe around her and decided it best to follow her. He didn't want to be alone anymore. "G… Gomen'nasai, I…. I just thought, since we are both alone. M… Maybe we could be friends" he stammered. All of the sounds in the woods at night, not knowing if it was all in his mind or another demon trying to eat him. So he had followed her but waited until he felt it right to show himself.

Kaede frowned, retaining her vectors back into herself. Feeling guilty at the fact she could have killed an innocent due to her own fear. God what was it with this little half breed following her everywhere? Didn't he have better things to do? Why was he so obsessed with following her around like a lost puppy? What was it with people being so obsessed with her? What was so interesting about her species anyway? There were stranger things in the world.

She stiffened, remembering the little dog she had been friends with. What had happened to him when those boys got their hands on him, how she had to carry his body until she buried him in a make shift grave. That it was her fault that his fate ended up that way. She would not allow anyone to get hurt like that anymore. He may not have been human like her, but what was to say by being around her, his fate wouldn't be the same. She would never let history repeat itself a second time.

It was best to leave while she could before he got any funny ideas. Maybe if she scared him off a little he would stop trying to follow her around so much. She didn't want to be mean to him but what other choice did she have to keep him away? She got to her feet and started walking away "Go away, I'm nothing but trouble. You'd be best to avoid having someone like me around" she muttered. She would not bring another person into this life. He'd probably hate her too if he knew about all the things she had done.

Knowing all the people she had hurt, all the lives she had ruined. What she was capable of and what her species was born to do. She would not allow herself to show weakness and get attached to another person. Only to lose them or for them to turn against her again, she couldn't risk it. For that matter it was best to be alone. Nobody could hurt her and she could not hurt anyone else, that was the best life for her.

People like her, people with horns, humans hated them. Preferring to watch them in a cage for amusement, not seeing them as equals whatsoever. Unable to truly belong anywhere. She was called names, treated as an outcast by everyone she met, had objects thrown at her, she had no home, she had to steal to live. She knew nothing of warmth, kindness of peace at all. This was the only life she had ever known, she doubted things would ever get better for her.

InuYasha gripped his hands. He didn't have anyone anymore, his mother was dead, he never knew his dad and his big brother hated him with every fiber of his being. He had no friends and no home, but it seemed neither did she. They were the same. He had never met another person who had suffered as much as he had before. "You don't have a home either. Your just like me, people are mean to you because you're not like them, right? Because I'm a half breed people hate me" he replied in a pained voice. Demons made fun of him or treated him like he was an outcast, often trying to eat him to gain his power. Or just push him around because they could. Humans were scared of him, seeing him as nothing but a monster. Not showing him any kindness and simply showing fear and hatred towards him. But now he had met someone who knew how that felt.

Someone who was alone in the world as he was, he could finally have a friend for the first time in his life. So, he was taking the chance to get to know her but she kept pushing him away. He knew she was scared but she didn't have to be anymore, he wouldn't hurt her. He knew how awful it felt to be bullied, he knew just what humans were capable of. Showing endless cruelty to his kind for simply existing. But they would be ok if they had each other, they could look after one another.

Kaede stopped, her eyes widening. What did he just say? She turned to face him with a suspicious but curious expression. He had better not be lying about this just to earn her trust. "What did you say?" she asked impatiently. What did he mean by half breed? She had never heard of such a thing before. He looked like any other demon after all, what was to say this wasn't just some trick to earn her trust.

InuYasha backed away a little, able to feel her gaze piercing him like knives. He never liked it when people stared, he knew that always meant they were judging him. Feeling naked and exposed, like they could see right through him. "I… I'm a half breed, I don't know what it means. I know my mama was a human, but I never met my papa. But I know he's like my big brother, he was a demon" he replied shyly. Because of this, he could never fit in with anyone from either side.

There was a long silence between them again, Kaede staring him down like a fish. But her gaze softened. The hatred in her heart slowly fading away into one of curiosity instead. No longer showing cruelty to the smaller demon. This boy, whom was younger than her. He was hated by others because of what he was too. He didn't fit into either worlds and had nowhere to go too. He had no family like she did, an orphan who was pushed away by his own brother. He was hated by the world too.

She now knew why he clung to her, because he was as lonely as she was. Because he had no friends either. He felt a connection to her, not just because she had saved his life. But because he felt they were the same in some way. She approached him quietly, looming over him with a silent look. She had heard stories that every now and again, half breeds reverted to their human form once a month. Losing all of their supernatural abilities from their demon parent. But this boy was not like other demons, he was not cruel, he was not mean, he had no blood-thirst and he didn't look down on humans. He had an innocence and kindness to him that she had not seen in another person in a very long time.

He was her opposite, her had a good home once, he had been loved and had a family to call his own. But like her all of that had been taken away from him and now he was all alone. His only family had abandoned him and refused to have anything to do with him. The only love he had ever known was from his mother, now she was gone. He didn't look that much older than her, meaning she had died when he was younger than he was now. Knowing that she felt her heart fill with sadness.

She sighed heavily, she couldn't leave him alone anymore and he obviously would not stop following her. She would just have to get used to the company of another person for a while. As long as he didn't cause her too much trouble. She then turned around and knelt down, placing her hands beneath her lower back. She doubted he would be able to keep up with her and he wouldn't be too heavy. They could walk faster like this anyway. Until they had to stop for shelter later on.

InuYasha blinked innocently, what was she doing? He didn't understand, was she sulking? Was she unhappy at him or something? Was she trying to hide? Why was she kneeling down like that? Maybe they were playing leapfrog or something? He had expected her to snap at him again or tell him to leave her alone. She didn't seem very friendly but now she was doing something completely opposite from her previous actions.

Kaede groaned, he wasn't very fast to pick up on things, was he? This was going to be fun and she was starting to regret her actions a little. "Get on, you walk too slow and we have a long way to go. It will be better if I just carry you instead" she muttered. That way she could keep an eye on him too, as long as he didn't annoy her too much. She had a low patience and a short fuse, so he better not get on her bad side.

InuYasha perked up, his ears twitching happily, and his amber eyes filled with happiness. Did this mean they were friends now? He had never had a friend before, he was scared that she hated him or something. He scrambled towards her eagerly, nearly falling over his own feet. Before climbing onto her back, clinging to her happily. Nuzzling his nose into her back and making small growls of joy under his breath.

Kaede wobbled as he bounded at her, but slowly got to her feet and stabled the smaller demon on her back. Making sure not to drop him and that her hands her hooked under his bum for support. She bounced on her heels a little to make sure he was stable. She eventually nodded in content and headed into the woods with the small boy on her back. She did curse herself a little for being so soft, but he would die on his own without her. Though she hated to admit it, some company would be nice.

"Say Kaede?" InuYasha asked. Now that they were friends, they could learn all about each other. It was best to ask easy questions despite his desire to bombard her with questions. He had a feeling she would not like that.

"Hmm?" Kaede asked. She had a feeling this was going to be a long night. He was so full of energy and excitement, normal for someone his age. But he was only a kid, so he didn't mean to be annoying. He was just curious. Part of her found that endearing, knowing that despite his previous suffering he was still so happy. Knowing that there was still goodness left in the world.

"Do you have any siblings too?" he asked. His big brother was really mean, but he knew not all siblings were like that. He had watched human families play happily and show kindness to one another, but he had never known such a relationship with his brother. Did Kaede have any big brothers or sisters too? Were they nicer than his?

"No, its just me" she replied casually. She doubted her parents would ever have another kid out of fear it was born like her again. But at least she wouldn't have been alone, having someone to share her pain with.

"Are you a demon too? A lot of demons have horns" he asked. Ogres, some bird demons, beast like demons, so what kind was she? What did she use them for? Did they grow? His mother had told him that not all demons were the same and he was special. But not all demons were as nice as his father had been and he needed to be careful.

Kaede hummed, so there were demons who had horns like her. That was interesting, no wonder he mistook her as being the same as him. It kind of made sense now. "No, I'm not a demon. I'm human, just mutated. I don't really know where they came from, I've had them from the day I was born" she replied. She had no idea of where her powers came from or where her kind even came from. But she was human in origin, but her powers were not. But she had no answers to where they originated from.

"Really? I've never seen another human being with horns before" he replied in surprise. No humans had ever had horns, they looked weak and normal. No wonder they didn't like Kaede, she was some sort of superhero. They were probably just secretly jealous that they didn't have such cool powers too.

"Me neither. So far I'm the only one of my kind" she replied. She was lonely, she had nobody else like her in the world. Nobody to understand her burden, to understand her pain. Until now. They were different and yet the same, but that was a start. Better than having nothing to talk about at all.

InuYasha went quiet, gripping his hands into balled fists again. Staring down at the floor, feeling shy all of a sudden. "I… I've never met someone like me either. A half breed" he explained. Because he had never seen a human or a demon in love. He was born of what was a forbidden love seen by both humans and demons, a taboo relationship that would never be accepted.

Kaede went quiet, realizing that she and this little demon had more in common than she realized. Both were orphans, both were ostracized by others, they had no home and had no idea where they came from. She had pushed people away her whole life to protect herself. But to let someone else in again, it felt good. She had forgotten how nice it felt to have friends. She then looked up at the sky, somehow seeming prettier than before. Not just a dark ocean of blue that made her feel lonely. Now it felt lovelier, peaceful even. Soothing her soul in a way she could not explain.

InuYasha looked up too, the moon beaming down at them brightly. The stars twinkling and guiding their way through the darkness. He had seen the sky a million times before, but now it felt different. Looking at it with another person. "Pretty" he replied gently.

Kaede nodded in agreement, it was like she was seeing it for the first time all over again. Until now the darkness had been an old friend,a place she could hide. Now, it was something magical and peaceful. Being able to fully appreciate its beauty "Yeah, it is" she agreed.

* * *

Kaede threw another stick on the fire, hoping that it didn't signal any danger to come and seek them out. They needed to keep warm, but they were taking risks at the same time. Demons could catch onto their scent, bigger and stronger ones than they were. Both were tired and hungry, they would not last very long in a fight if attacked. So they had to be aware of their surroundings.

InuYasha stared at the orange ball of light in awe, it was warm, and he could feel the cold slowly leaving his body. His fingers and toes no longer burning with a numbness from the low temperature. He had been walking for so long, not really caring about his own well being, just desperate to find her again. Though now he did feel a little foolish for being so careless.

She straightened up, brushing the dirt of herself and any splinters of wood that could hurt her. They now had a fire at least but they had other things to worry about, getting through the night. They could not afford to let their guard down, being self aware would save their life. "That should do for now, we should probably try get some food. We'll starve if not" she replied. She could find some fish from the nearby lake or stream. Maybe some nuts and berries too. It wasn't safe to wonder in the woods alone and they were both lucky that no other demons had caught onto their scent. Sure, she knew how to use her powers, but it was clear that he did not.

InuYasha whimpered, looking at her with worried eyes. He didn't want to be left on his own, what if another big bad demon found him and tried to eat him. They were always pushing him around. What if while she was gone something bad happened again, the mental thought made his skin crawl as fear ran through his body. Trying to restrain himself from shaking, he had to be brave, he had to act like a big boy.

Kaede softened, watching his ears droop and the sounds of fear escaping his lips. She reached out and ruffled his head, the same way she used to her little pet dog. Knowing it brought him comfort. Seeing his face so full of sadness and fear, brought out a desire to retain his smile. "I'll be right back, ok? If your scared or any bullies come, just call out my name as loud as you can" she replied. She would never let anything bad happen to him.

InuYasha nodded, he would try and be brave. Hoping she wouldn't run away and leave him by himself either. He would be very sad if she lied to him instead. He thought they were friends now. But then he was used to being left all on his own, when people did pay attention to him it was usually followed by something negative.

Kaede smiled back at him and wondered quietly into the darkness. They had to eat, god knows when he had last consumed food. He looked pale and scrawny, he would never to able to hold his own if he didn't eat something. She wouldn't be able to keep going herself if she didn't eat something either. This kid was her responsibility now and she had look after them both.

* * *

Kaede gathered a bunch of nuts, wild berries and mushrooms into her kimono quietly. Making sure not to squeeze the berries too hard or the juice would stain her skirt. She needed to get enough for two and this would not fill them up. Fish would do as well, but she needed to bring this back before then. She could only carry so much, unless….She had only used her vectors twice in front of him, once to protect him and the other to protect herself. She had not fully shown her powers in front of him yet. Not wanting to scare him. But if she left it any longer he would become worried and think something had happened to her.

She would have to swallow her pride and use her powers to bring back food. She didn't really have time to mess around here. What if another demon tried to eat InuYasha while she was gone? She sighed and made her way down to the river. Filling their bellies would help them both sleep well and regain their strength. They had to keep moving and doing the best they could. They only had each other to rely on after all. She could not afford to be selfish anymore, that little boy was relying on her.

* * *

"Kira, Kira Hikaru. Osorano Hoshiyo" InuYasha sang quietly. His mother had sung this song to him sometimes when he had a bad dream. Rubbing his back as she laid beside him to help him sleep. It was a well-known song among children, but he never had anyone to sing it with. When he saw lonely, scared or missed her. Sometimes he would look up at the sky and sing this to himself. He sometimes still visited her grave though he cried when he did. Because he missed her so much, wishing more than anything that she would come back. But now he wasn't alone anymore. He had Kaede.

Sometimes he wondered if his mother was a star now, shining down from above and watching over him. Was she with his father now too? With the man she had loved? The man who had died long ago? All he had left of her was the robe of the fire rat, her old shell lipstick case and the memories he had growing up with her. No pictures or anything, but he held them close, always. He wondered if Kaede had anything left of her parents too. If they had died, or if they had been killed. Wondering how she came to be alone like he was. But part of him was a little happy they had met, because now they didn't have to worry about that anymore.

He knew his mama would be happy that he found a friend, because he was safe now. He didn't have to live in fear anymore, because he has someone to keep him company. Maybe she would even be happy if he taught her the song his mama had. So they could sing it together. So that they could share memories and have a lot of fun together, no longer feeling sad because of the world around them.

* * *

Kaede padded towards the fire quietly, some sticks under her arm to cook the fish and mushrooms. That way they wouldn't get hurt by the fire, but they would have to be careful of how hot it would be after. But it was best they eat the berries and nuts first while the fish and mushrooms were cooked by the fire. "InuYasha, I'm back. I got us plenty to eat" she reassured him. She hoped he didn't get too upset while she was gone. InuYasha perked up, turning to look at her and averting his gaze from the moon. The scent of fish, berries and mushrooms filling his nose. It all smelled so good and his belly growled loudly.

"Can you help me? I need you to put the fish and mushrooms on sticks, so we can cook them" she asked firmly. They tasted better when cooked and her hands were full, so she could not manage alone. As long as he didn't try to touch the fire or poked it with a stick they would be ok. The longer they cooked the better they would taste, full of flavour. So tender it would fall apart in their mouths on the first bite.

InuYasha nodded obediently and hurried over to help her. Slowly taking mushrooms from her arms and stabbing them onto the sticks in lines. Then placing them in front of the fire to cook. The smoky smell of the food being roasted in front of a roaring fire was heavenly. It smelled really good and he was very hungry, having not eaten in what felt like forever. But he knew he had to wait, it wasn't done cooking yet. He knew if he ate them now they would still be raw. He didn't want to get a tummy upset either.

Kaede then placed the nuts and berried on a large rock and then stabbed the fish through more sticks and placed them around the fire. They would have a decent meal that would get them through until tomorrow at least. But she doubted InuYasha had the patience to wait that long to be able to eat, so she would have to tide him over. "Here, eat these. They will fill you up until the fish is done" she replied. She didn't know what kind of berries or nuts they were, but they were not poisonous. But they did taste very good.

InuYasha sat down again beside her, nibbling on the nuts and berries quietly as he watched the food cook. The whole in his stomach being eased, the gnarling beast in his stomach being appeased for a short time. Kaede was very good at hunting, maybe she could teach him how to search for food too. He had a lot to learn from her after all. It would help them survive.

* * *

InuYasha's mouth watered as the salty but delicious taste of fish filled his belly. He didn't know the last time he had eaten anything so good. Usually he ate what he could get when he wasn't running for his life. He remembered all the good things his mother used to make before she died. But now he had to look after himself, but it was not easy. Given he lacked the knowledge of plants and food that she had.

Kaede chewed at her own food slowly, enjoying the taste. Her mood easing after finally being able to eat something. However, she pinched InuYasha's cheek when he ate too fast. He would make himself sick or choke if he did that. The poor thing must have been starving all alone, he didn't stand a chance against that demon. At least now he had some food in his belly and he would feel a lot better than he had. "You'll make a mess, slow down" she replied sternly. But of course, she was lying, she just didn't want him to get poorly or hurt himself.

If he ate too fast he would give himself a stomach ache, or he would choke on the food he was eating. He was eating like he hadn't eaten in weeks, which was probably correct given both their situations. It was a miracle either of them had survived this long, given he lacked any fighting ability and she relied on her arms all the time. What happened if she was weak or sick and couldn't control them?

InuYasha blinked, a mess of fish around his small mouth as he stared at her with wide eyes. He then blushed, realizing he was being rude. He just couldn't help himself, he was so hungry, and it tasted so good. "Sorry" he replied guiltily. He wiped his mouth shyly, trying to remove all evidence of food around his face, feeling like a child more than ever. Wishing he had been better behaved in front of her.

Kaede sighed and wiped his mouth a little "Your mummy taught you about manners yeah? Eat slowly and chew it, or you'll choke" she warned. It seemed she would have her hands full after this. Having to teach him right from wrong and how to take care of himself, seeing as how he had forgotten nearly everything his mother had taught him. Or she had died before she could tell him everything he needed. Either way, he was very naive.

InuYasha once again nodded and started to chew more slowly. But the smile on his face still remained. She couldn't help but find his behaviour a little cute, as annoying as he could be. "I'll have to clean you up later. Take a bath at the river maybe. Your face is covered in fish grease" she sighed. Besides it wouldn't be very pleasant to smell like fish for hours anyway. What if it attracted trouble.

* * *

Kaede rubbed InuYasha's mouth with a piece of torn cloth. Making sure to get rid of any of the residue around his face. Cleaning him up as best she could, watching him carefully as she did so. Not wanting to be too rough with him. "You'll have to learn to do this yourself too ok. So, if I'm not around you can take care of yourself" she replied. She had no intention of abandoning him, but what if she was busy?

What if she had to go looking for food or shelter? What if they were in danger and she had to fight a monster again? He had to learn to be self-reliant and not always run to her for help. He needed to learn how to fight so that he could protect himself if he were ever stranded or alone, without anyone to watch his back. The world was cruel and he needed to learn how to fight. She knew that better than anyone.

InuYasha nodded, he remembered from his days with his mother. That splashing water on your face helped to clean up too. But he worried Kaede would get mad at splashing her with water. But it would be a start and taking care of himself was a step to growing up and showing he wasn't useless. Then when he got older he could show Sesshoumaru that he wasn't weak or shameful. Then he wouldn't be mean to him anymore.

"Good boy" she praised. He was a quick learner that was for sure, but because of his lack of a guardian or living in fear. He was unable to fully understand the world around him or how to do anything other than survive as best he could. But he had been brave until now and very strong to even so much as survive on his own. Given the amount of demons who had probably tried to eat him. The power they could absorb from his blood would be like a power boost.

InuYasha gazed up at her quietly. Though stubborn, Kaede had a kind heart and he could sense that. Maybe because she had been all alone too she had become mean because she had no friends. Did that mean she would become happier because they had each other now? Would she smile more often for him? He really wanted to know what she would look like when she was happy.

Kaede blinked, seeing him staring at her. Though she hated such attention in the past, she could sense no ill will behind his gaze. Probably staring at the stars again or trying to think of something to say. "What's the matter InuYasha?" she asked. Given they would be spending a lot of time together in the future she may as well get used to all of his odd little quirks. It would become a common occurrence after all. I mean she was no ray of sunshine herself after all.

InuYasha shifted shyly, he had never really had any family after his mother passed. Sesshoumaru wouldn't even let him be called "big brother" as he hated him with a passion. But maybe, she would? Could he call her family? Could he be happy with Kaede? He hadn't been able to have such a thing in a very long time. "Kaede… can… can I call you Onee-chan?" he asked. She was older than him and obviously smarter, so it only seemed right to call her such a thing. Since they had each other now and had to look after one another. His big brother hated it when he referred to him as family or even tried to get close to him. He had always longed for family, someone to love and someone to protect him. To look up to and love. Now he had.

Kaede blushed, nobody had ever called her something so personal before. But it seemed this kid was full of surprises. He really knew how to get under her skin, making her wonder if he did it on purpose "O… ok, but if I'm your big sister you have to listen to me now. Ok?" she stammered. Being called such a personal and intimate nickname was not something that she hated. But it would be something she would have to get used to.

InuYasha nodded, he knew that he had to obey certain rules when it came to his family. Not to be mean but to keep himself safe. The world was very big and there were many dangers out there that he would have to face. But with Kaede's help he would be able to prepare himself for whatever he would face in the future. Though scared, he knew any hopes of making it through in the future would mean having to get stronger.

"Number one, no running off. You stay where you are unless I say otherwise" she stated. It would keep him from getting into trouble or doing anything dangerous. The idea of anything happening to him which she could prevent gave her chills. She would not allow a repeat such as what happened with her pet puppy again. She would not let InuYasha be harmed by another individual while she could help it.

InuYasha nodded, his mother let him play in the gardens when she was alive. But would stay nearby to watch over him, never letting him from her sight. Kaede obviously meant the same thing. She did not mean he could not have fun or play, but as long as he stayed close to her so that he would be unharmed.

"Number two, stay close to me at all times. If I don't carry you, then hold my hand and don't let go. Ever, understand?" she explained. It would stop him from wondering off and keep him by her side. Holding his hand would bring both of them comfort and let them know that the other was nearby. That they were not alone.

InuYasha once again nodded but was a little excited. First a piggy back and now he could hold her hand. He was very happy to know he was allowed to do such things. He hadn't been able to feel such affection and intimacy since his mother died. And now he had a big sister whom he was allowed to be happy with. They could play tag and everything. They had so many things to do together.

"Number 3, when I go find food or shelter. Stay where I tell you, unless I think you'll be in danger" she replied. She had to check for danger or see if there were any other inhabitants after all. If she had to kill someone she did not want him to see. She would never want him to see the darkness inside of her. She couldn't bear another repeat like last time.

"So… if you call out for me, then I come to you?" he asked. Whenever his mother would call him in after playing, he would always do what she said. Because he loved her, and she protected him. So if Kaede called out to him it was to protect him and make sure nothing bad happened to him, he understood that and it made him happy to know that.

Kaede nodded, he was starting to understand the basics of what she was trying to say. It gave her hope of what he would be capable of as they grew up together. How much stronger they would become by each others side. "Exactly" she replied in relief. Glad that he was understanding her explanation. Meaning his mother had to have taught him something before she passed away. Valuable meanings he could carry all his life.

InuYasha reflected on all of these, knowing that she simply wanted to keep him safe. Not to be mean but to prevent him or both of them from being endangered. So, he would listen to what she had to say. She obviously was not a bad person but she had been through a lot in life and it had left her wary of all the misfortunes they would face together along the way. But hopefully she could protect himself from those sorts of things.

Kaede sighed and held out her hand again, it was late and they both needed sleep. She would keep watch for a while before she succumbed to sleep herself. She had to keep watch for danger after all. She was not just looking out for herself anymore, she had someone who relied on her. Someone who needed her, she had a responsibility now. "C'mon. Its late, bedtime now" she replied. She once again knelt down so InuYasha could climb on her back and head back to their fire to keep warm for the night.

InuYasha climbed onto her back and they headed back to the campsite, feeling content and happy. Now being able to understand one another just a little bit better than they had before. "Say Kaede Onee-chan" he asked hopefully. He felt like he could tell her anything, without a care in the world. No hesitation in his mind whatsoever.

"Hmm?"

"My mama taught me a song at night to help me sleep or cheer me up sometimes. Can we sing it?" he asked hopefully. So, they could both sing it when they were scared or couldn't sleep. Though Sesshoumaru had teased him for it calling him childish, he had a feeling she may be able to enjoy it. She seemed to be nicer than his big brother, completely unalike.

Kaede looked intrigued, seemed his mother had taught him all sorts of things. She sounded like a good mother. Not even her carers at the old orphanage had bothered to be able to tell her such things. If only she had parents that were as kind and sweet as his mother had been. It made her a little jealous of his childhood.

InuYasha took a deep breath "Kira, Kira Hikaru. Osorano Hoshiyo" he repeated one more. Waiting patiently for her to hopefully respond to what he was singing. All the kids in his old home knew about it.

Kaede smiled, now this was a song she had not heard in a long time. A feeling of rare pleasant nostalgia washing over her in waves. "Mabataki shite wa, minna o miteru" she replied fondly. The two continued to sing the lullaby in unison as they headed back to the campfire together. Feeling less lonely and happier than they had both felt in a long time. Being able to have someone precious again.


End file.
